The Faculty
by slytherin 1 girl
Summary: A new girl moves to town and strange things are going on.takes the group to put an end to this. S&s e&t m&k. don’t judge a story byit’s name. Please review.horror and action filled. please review. humor, humor. lol review review review


Disclaimer- I'm using ccs characters. Were are they from?  
  
Austin- oh, ooh, me  
  
Me- yes  
  
Austin- clamp.  
  
Me- good.  
  
Austin- Your looking really fine babe. Shaggalidicious  
  
Me- thank you Austin.  
  
He puts his pinky to his mouth and says hot.  
  
  
  
Please review, I love reviews. I'd like to know what ya think and what you'd like me to do.  
  
Me- and the story line from?  
  
Austin- me, me  
  
Me- yes mr powers  
  
Austin- hello, the movie the faculty  
  
Me- please don't talk like that.  
  
Puts on a baby face- Austin- ok, he mopps.  
  
Enjoy and please review. Oh Avalon, if you're out there, I'll whack you with a stick, kick the bucket and smach yugi-oh. Ha ha ha ha. Oh nelson( from simpsons) if your out ther. Ha haha. Smash it with the hammer. Die sponge bob. Ahahahaha. Spongebob-Sandy help  
  
Don't sue me, I'm only playing.. I love humor. Tell me what you think. ************************************************************************  
  
  
  
The Faculty  
  
Chap 1  
  
Sakura pov  
  
This is it. School hasn't begun yet. I walk over to a table where a girl with black hair and ameyths eyes is in a fight with a raven haired with ruby eyes. I managed to catch a few words.  
  
" we'll if it isn't our school's homo girl. Loser," she flicks her hair and turns around.  
  
I walk over to the accused girl and say,  
  
  
  
" howdy, I'm sakura. You are?"  
  
  
  
" meiling."  
  
" I'm sorry bout her. Who is she any way?"  
  
" tomoyo, the slutty bi**##c###h! I can't stand her."  
  
  
  
" oh. Ok."  
  
I walk away and sit at my desk. The teacher says.  
  
  
  
" class, we got a new kid. This is Sakura. Make her feel comfy," she smiled. Her name. Miss Mekenzi ( spell wrong).  
  
" cha. Hope you're not a loser kid girleen," tomoyo blurts out.  
  
" right on," a guy named kaho cheered.  
  
  
  
" whatever boy." Tomoyo said to the blonde with blue eyes. 6'1.  
  
  
  
" loser!" someone chokes. Class laughs. Someone sneaks into class. A boy, blue haired, blue eyes, tall 6'1 maybe.  
  
" well, well, well eriol, why are you late?" the amythest eyed asked.  
  
" whatever." He sits at his sit.  
  
Mekenzi assigns us some work to do and hands me my book. I stare around, there's a guy. He amber eyed and haired. He hot. I wonder who he is. Meiling notices me staring.  
  
" Syaoron?"  
  
" he's Syaoron."  
  
" yeah , my stupid cousin. Dope head."  
  
" he doesn't seem like that."  
  
" oh, just wait."  
  
Eriol pov  
  
I walk around the field. Humm, what's this? I pick something up from the floor.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Cliff hanger. I you haven't watch the faculty, you have no idea whats going on.  
  
Me- I see dead people and___  
  
Mr krabs- me money, me money.  
  
Me- no, I really see dead people. There're they are run.  
  
Mr krabs- ba ham bug  
  
Me- night of the living dead. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
They kill me krabs  
  
  
  
Me- not mr crabs. Nooooooooooo! Not spongebob! Noooooo! For spongebob's sake.  
  
Masks falls off zombie.  
  
Me- squid ward, how could you.  
  
squid ward- now for you to die. Laughs wicked squid ward laugh.  
  
me- nooooooooooo! I run into a club. Killer squidward attacks! People stare at me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Watch out for the next episode of "killer squidward attacks". What happens in the club. I was just advertising my spongebob story. If you want to read more, go to sponge bob. Now by casters  
  
Spongebob is not owned by me. Don't sue.  
  
Story will be updated later on today or tomorrow. Please review my story.  
  
Cast of story: me, spongebob, Patrick, sandy, mr krabs, Austin powers, nelson, Avalon, yugi- oh, simpson family except grand pa and Maggie, beyonce Knowles and etc.  
  
Please don't sue. I love you guys. Tell me what to do with my story. I give credit to the makers of wonderful cartoons. Please read my stories and tell others about them. 


End file.
